


a place all their own

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of marmora lance, Exhibitionism, Galra Lance, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Regrance, Toys, Xenophilia, canon-divergent AU, dildo, referenced bottom Lance, references to alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: There's some unusual activities taking place in the training deck these days.
Relationships: Lance & Regris, Lance & Regris (Voltron), Lance/Regris, Lance/Regris (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	a place all their own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Six: Lance/Regris, Exhibitionism

The only sound in the room was the short, panting breath of the figure kneeled on the floor, hands braced against one of the short platforms leading up the walls- agility training found them quite useful.

The thick toy that had been pressed into his hole throbbed as the vibrations kicked up a notch, every inch of the textured cock rubbing against his walls in a blur of pain-pleasure. It left the recipient torn between trying to get away from the overload of sensation and trying to rock into it.

Lance whined in his throat as Regris kicked up the vibration to the next setting, fully aware of the scene he made as the others paused their activities to watch the scene unfold in front of them. As a species, Galra were not unfamiliar with public displays such as this. He heard Regris growl as one of the newer recruits stepped forward- defending his claim against the other as the toy continued vibrating against his prostate.

He’d been wearing the toy for most of the day. Regris carried the remote for it, winking jauntily at him as they’d left their quarters that sun cycle and promising to make the day more interesting.

Apparently, Lance hadn’t been interesting enough. By the time the late afternoon had come, Lance was slightly more flustered, but still hadn’t cracked.

Which led to now.

His eyes rolled as the girth expanded again, pulsing through his groin as he whimpered needily. His ears pinned themselves to the side of his head as he arched, a natural presentation to the associated male sauntering circles around him. His cock bounced up against his stomach as he rutted against nothing, the head dark and weeping slick like a faucet.

Regris caged him between his thighs, a clawed hand grasping the base of the toy and pulling it out so that only the head was resting in him, making an assessing sound in the back of his throat. Lance knew what was coming, braced himself for it as the other male pulled the toy free and discarded it somewhere, leaving him stretched and wanting. He could feel the hungry eyes of some of the others in the room, felt the scent shift as some caught his arousal. It was a warm, heady change, the change from sweat to musk going straight to his cock as he waited for Regris to do something.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Regris’ heritage granted him an unusually long length, lightly ridged and thicker than any toy Lance could dream of. He lined it against Lance’s crack and rutted experimentally, smearing his own pre-come against Lance’s well-slicked hole and earning a piteous cry as Lance fought off the urge to beg.

After one more short thrust, the head caught on his rim and sunk home.

Lance cried out as he took every inch of the thick cock, feeling the fur against his hips rub the wrong direction as Regris pressed long claws into the flesh there. His tail was gripped and pulled upward, the additional pain adding to his pleasure as the other male began thrusting into him ruthlessly.

Everything blurred into color and sound after that; Lance sunk into it willingly as he chased an orgasm, short cries getting pulled from his throat as he felt Regris’ cock swell in him in preparation for his own release. Around them, he could hear some of the others, grip around their own cocks as they enjoyed the view he provided.

He felt it coming, ripping through him as Regris slammed home into him, Lance’s body milking him as he felt cum pulsing from his cock, coating his chest in a thick layer of it. Regris let out a strangled noise as his hole clenched down on him, fucking Lance through it and well into the realm of overstimulation as he finally rutted deeply and came himself.

Lance sighed as heat filled him, Regris’ cock twitching as he milked himself in the willing hole he provided. His limbs felt limp after so long kneeling on the floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to move until Regris was gathering him into his arms, soft words of praise showered on him as he cooed to his lover.

He surrendered to it, sated and content as his lover took them back to their quarters, leaving quite a few of their comrades with their own personal issues to take care of in their absence.


End file.
